The Enchanted Ones
by AnEnchantedWriter
Summary: The sisters meet three brother druids. Can they learn to work together for the greater good?
1. Introductions

~*~*~*~*~*~ New York City  
  
The day started like many before. Micah sat at the kitchen table sipping his cup of tea. His two brothers had already left home for the morning. As he sat the cup down the familiar glow of orbs appeared across the table. "Good Morning Alexis," Micah said as the feminine form materialized.  
  
"Where are Max and Morgan?"  
  
"Max had school, and Morgan went to work early. Why?"  
  
Alexis took a seat near Micah. "I was just," she paused pointing upward, "and things are quite chaotic. It seems that there is a major evil force that will derail the course of Witchcraft in the world."  
  
"And? What can we do about it?"  
  
"It is time that part of your combined destiny is revealed to you, but I need to tell you all at once." Alexis said sedately.  
  
Micah knew this must be serious, and his brothers were needed here.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ San Francisco, Eight hours later  
  
It had been three months since Leo had been exalted to the position of "Elder" and Piper was coping relatively well. As she looked over Wyatt, who was taking an early afternoon nap, she couldn't help but think of her husband. 'Leo, I wish you were here with us,' she thought to herself. This was the only solace she had knowing that the man she loved was keeping a watchful eye over her and her family.  
  
The serenity of the young Hallowell's nursery was broken slightly as Paige orbed in with Phoebe in tow. "What's the matter?" the older sister asked when she saw the look at her sisters.  
  
"I had a premonition. There was this strong demon, who was attacking this girl. Then…" she paused. "A group orbed in and vanquished him."  
  
"A group?" Paige asked.  
  
"There were three guys, and a girl. From the looks of it the girl was a White-lighter."  
  
"Three Warlocks? With a white-lighter?" Piper quipped thinking how absurd it sounded.  
  
"Chris!" Paige called out. "Chri…" Before she could get his name out a second time, the Charmed Ones' new White-lighter appeared. "Chris, check with the Elders if they know anything about three men, being protected by a White-lighter."  
  
Without a word Chris orbed out. Not five minutes passed and the brightness of orbs once again shone, this time however it was not Chris.  
  
The young woman walked towards the sisters. "Please, we need to speak."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ New York City, Two Hours before  
  
The three brothers were now together on their balcony hearing what Alexis had to say.  
  
"As you know there are many facets to magic. Whether they be druids, witches, warlocks, elves, nymphs, or demons. Every creature has a destiny to fulfill, and now it is time for you to begin yours. Yesterday, the Elders learned that a dark force has enlisted help to hunt down and kill three sister witches. This cannot happen. The sisters, are not just any witches, they are the Charmed Ones…" 


	2. The Demon Attacks

sorry for the formatting problems. if anyone could help me format these to read properly it would be appreciated.  
  
------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Charmed Ones sat across from the Enchanted Ones as Alexis explained what was happening, and exactly who the Enchanted Ones were. After, nearly an hour, Alexis decided to ask the brothers to demonstrate their abilities.  
  
Morgan went first, his power was that of transmorgification, and he transformed into a wolf who was pure white. He remained in his wolven form as his brother's demonstrated their abilities.  
  
Micah, who had the power of the elements, used his right hand to form a fire ball, and the slightly blew on it and it turned to ice.  
  
Max simply said "Give flight to the raven," and from the midst of the air a raven appeared and landed on his outstretched arm.  
  
"You see, druids are naturalists. They gain their powers from Nature. Morgan can shape shift into either a wolf or bear, the greatest of the beasts." Alexis paused, "Micah controls the elements, of fire and water. And Max, can summon help from the forces of nature to help them."  
  
-----  
  
After the six were introduced they headed to P3 to discuss the upcoming challenges they were to face. Apparently a great demon, known as Bratio, had been summoned by a leader of the underworld and was bent on destroying good.  
  
All of a sudden the wind silenced and time seemed to stop.   
  
"What? I did not do that," Piper exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly a wave of dust wound in from outside and Bratio emerged.  
  
Morgan quickly morphed into a wolf, as Piper attempted to freeze the demon. Bratio threw an energy ball at Paige and she quickly orbed out of its path. As they attempted to regroup, Max summoned a flock of ravens who attacked Bratio. Then as suddenly as he appeared, he retreated. 


End file.
